Coma
"Why do you fight? Do you fight to live in this world filled with pain? No, no one wants to live this way. We fight because we want a better future. Julius is that future, and I'm the fall breeze here to tell you it's time to rest, rest so that when the time comes we can become the Spring." She never raised her hand to attack anyone, she only offered people the hope of a better future, helping them towards it. She became the symbol of Julius's belief that through harmony with one another we could all bring a golden age that lasted an eternity. Coma was not only the symbol of peace for all of Genesis kind, but humans also. Her death rocked the world almost as bad as the void disaster did. For with her death, the idea of a peaceful future faded away. Appearance Radiant Orange, her dim glow was peaceful. Like that of a flickering hearth that never went out. She always had a warm smile, inviting people to tell her their troubles. Her hair was thick and flowing, some saying that it rustled and cast an illusion of fall leafs. She was known as the most beautiful general, not necessarily for her looks, but for the warmth she gave all those around her. Personality Warm and radiant. More then once she was able to talk masses into throwing down arms. She was a loving person who never believed in causing harm to others. Which in more then one case had gotten into debates with other Generals about their use of force. She was the shinning example of what a kind heart actually was. Many loved her deeply. History She was born in South America and moved to a camp during a very young age. Even while young she held her camp together, never complaining about any cruel treatment she received. There in that camp she had met a young boy named Chalybs. They became good friends, soon becoming leading figures for their young brethren. During Julius's initial rebellion that hit central america hard, they had started understand their new found powers. The scientists and guards of the camp came one day hoping to kill all of the young men and women within the camp. Chalybs was reading to fight their way out, no matter what to get Coma free. Thus in fear of the life of those around her, and even for those humans trying to kill her she released her ability. The true first invisible field ability ever recorded, she put every human to sleep within a 100 mile radius in only a couple of minutes. Leaving even the Genesis Beings tied and almost passing out. She made her way up to central america, where she met Vacuus. No one knows how such an odd pair fell in love, but most agree that it was love at first site. She met Julius who instantly became an admirer and friend and after hearing her companions stories and the intelligence that Obscurus had, he instantly stated her and Chalybs Generals. This is also the time that she met Magma and Kaitagada. Her and Magma almost hit it off instantly, like they had been long lost sisters. They both admired each others strengths, for Coma she always thought that Magma's growth and never giving up where amazing qualities. They both taught each other how to cope with being women in a very dominant male power pool within Genesis kind. Coma had Magma as her maid of honor during her and Vacuus's wedding. Her and Kaitagada had an amusing relationship. Most think they got along so well because Coma also loved wolf's like him. He would always ask her why she cared for them, and she would just smile at him and say she loved all living things. For someone like Kaitagada it was hard for him to uphold an ideal like that, but he respected her immensely. Coma had spent most of her years in the war behind enemy lines, helping the people that where left in the wars wake so that they wouldn't rise up and strike within Julius's territory. Becoming a saint of sorts for the wounded and poor of both sides. Gaining much respect out side of Julius's forces. No one really knows why she had to die, and why The Dawn wanted it to happen. So little is known about those events that it is hard to even theorize about it. However Obscurus said this about it. "People like to say, that to defeat a force you cut of it's head. Well that is for the stupid, only a fool would risk the teeth. Instead The Dawn took the cowardly and easy route, the one I would of taken. They took our heart, and hoped for us to die without it." Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities ''' DNA Ability' '''Autumns Rest' *The first Invisible Field. Was capable of putting a massive amount of humans to sleep in only minutes, even Genesis Beings fell pray at extended periods of exposure. *This ability could also be what had made her such a diplomatic power house, though we will never know if it was just her strong personality or a part of her abilities. DNA Weapon (Ties into your normal ability in some way, look at NPC characters for help): ''' *(Stage one)' *'(Stage two, Ignore)' *'(Stage three, Ignore)' *'(Final Stage, Ignore)' Titan Evolution '(Ignore)''' Relationships *Wife of Vacuus. *A none biological sister to Magma. *A close friend to the rest of the Generals and countless other humans and Genesis beings. Trivia *She loved roasted marshmallows. Category:Dead Category:Human Category:General